<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leafy Apologies by egglet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388889">Leafy Apologies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/egglet/pseuds/egglet'>egglet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ink and Roses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Lance in an apron, Spider Plants, do I ever not do one shots?, ever wanted punk!Pidge, get fed, meet cute, moral of the story: get a spider plant they're great, plance, real cheesy but, tattoo artist/florist au, you're in luck - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/egglet/pseuds/egglet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is reminded why he should stop listening to Camila Cabello at work - guest starring a hose and a very ticked off customer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ink and Roses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leafy Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When you have to create your own plant puns and pinterest isn't helping... anyways enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Lance was having a pretty good day. He’d woken up at a reasonable time, his mom had given him her leftover garlic knots for lunch, and to top it off, his brother trusted him enough to hold down the shop floor as he ran an errand.</p>
<p>  The blue of the sky and sun warming his skin added to his good mood, so when he popped in his earbuds, he started to hum, tending to the rows of flowers in front of him. He pulled out a nozzle from his apron, hooked it to the hose, and began to spray. Pansies weren’t his favorite flower - too sparse, a bit overrated. But that was the reason they sold so well.</p>
<p> The song seemed to loosen all of his muscles, and he soon was bobbing along as the song started towards the chorus. It was then his humming became all out singing. Very loud singing. </p>
<p>   “I love it when you call me Señorita, I wish I could pretend I dIDIN’T NEED YA-” He even threw in a few little dance special moves, moving his bent arms in tight circles while walking backwards, then throwing his hands to his sides. Unfortunately, the hose water now streamed through the fence wall and towards the nearby sidewalk.</p>
<p>  “WHAT THE F-“</p>
<p>  Lance froze, his eyes wide. <em> Shit </em> , <em> shit shit shit- </em>He frantically pointed the hose downwards and turned down the power level, all the while shoving his headphones into his pocket. That didn’t save him from the very small, very wet human to swing around the edge of the fence and through the entrance, brown eyes brimming with murder(or annoyance - Lance was too panicked to tell). “H-hi! Welcome to Los Flores, what can I do-“</p>
<p>“You!” The gremlin pointed a finger at him, which had a very tattooed arm attached to it. The woman(as Lance could now tell) looked sort of like a biker, the ink covering not only both arms but part of her neck before disappearing behind the collar of a sleeveless leather jacket. She had several piercings, ranging from studs to spikes in her ears, a stud in her nose, and a very badass looking lip ring that made her seem like a very angry pitbull. This was all offset by the round glasses perched on her nose, and Lance couldn't help but find it endearing. And also kinda hot.</p>
<p>  “Dude, I’m talking to you-“ Lance snapped back into reality. “What the hell was that?”</p>
<p>  “What was what?” He replied innocently, conveniently hiding the still-running hose behind his back. <em> Smooth move, dumbass </em>.</p>
<p>  Biker girl just gave him a hard stare before letting out a huff through her nose, crossing her arms menacingly and taking a step forward. “Ha ha, very funny. Do you torture every passerby or..?”</p>
<p>  Lance felt his ears turn pink, feeling the urge to back away as words started to tumble out. “N-no. I mean, I’m so, so, so, sorry. It was an accident, I swear!” He stopped himself from bringing his hands out in front of him and dousing her again. There was a moment of tense silence before he added, “Please don’t punch me.”</p>
<p>  She blinked, staring at him for a moment, before dropping her arms. “What? I’m not gonna-no, just, you really need to kill the music and pay attention.”</p>
<p>  Lance nodded eagerly, then feeling the cold pool around his sneakers, awkwardly shuffled past her towards the counter so he could kill the water. “Scout’s honor!” He could feel the sun beat down on his exposed neck, heightening his discomfort, and started to regret the collared shirt he’d decided on for that day. At least he’d worn something underneath so he could unbutton it.  "It's gotta feel good on a day like today though, right?</p>
<p>  "Are you really trying to justify spraying me with water right now?"</p>
<p>   <em>Quiznak. </em> “I- uh, no. I mean, maybe. I just, um, should I make it up to you? I should. Want a plant? On the house!” He tried to suppress the urge to cringe as he popped up straight behind the register. This was going fantastic. </p>
<p>   Biker girl(okay, maybe she wasn't a biker, although the skull ring on the right hand was giving him biker vibes) stood awkwardly, staring at him. She then sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Look, that's really nice of you, but-</p>
<p>  "Please?" He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I...Look, I am really sorry about this. I know you think I’m some sort of asshole, but I promise I fully understand the weight of my actions.” He then smiled slightly, his hands beginning to fidget. “Please accept my apology in the form of free stuff."</p>
<p>  She seemed to study him for a few moments, her expression shifting into something unreadable.  Then, her shoulders relaxed as she seemingly gave in. "Okay, apology accepted. Whatcha got?"</p>
<p>  Lance nodded, his face splitting into a grin as relief washed over him. “Alright! Well, to start over - hi, I’m Lance, your guide to all things leafy and green. Welcome to Los Flores.” He gestured grandly to the small shop before him before extending a hand. “You are?”</p>
<p>  “Pidge.” Pidge looked slightly amused as they shook hands, Lance counting it as a win. “Whatcha got for me?”</p>
<p>   “Cool name. And it depends.” He stroked his chin and narrowed his eyes as if he was studying her intently. “I’m assuming you aren’t a dedicated gardener, so you're probably not looking for a whole flat.”</p>
<p>  Pidge snorted, leaning on the counter. She had one eyebrow raised, and for a moment her intense eyes froze him in place. Damn, this woman was attractive. “Oh? What if I am? What if gardening is my secret passion, and your assumption has deeply wounded me?"</p>
<p>  Lance blinked.</p>
<p>  She shrugged. “Kidding. I do not want a flat.”</p>
<p>  “Okay, cool.” Lance grinned, laying his palms down. “We have hanging baskets - mostly ferns but some wonderful Bleeding Hearts if you're interested - over to your left. They look really nice on a porch. Then past the flats in the middle-” He began to point, Pidge straining her neck to follow him,  “We have more potted plants on the right. Behind me, on the shelves, there are some succulents and cacti-“ <em> Which you might enjoy </em>, “so take your pick!”</p>
<p>  “Uh, okay, cool.” Pidge looked a bit overwhelmed, biting her lip slowly as she gazed around. When she turned, Lance couldn’t help but notice a small tattoo of a vine snake up behind her ear from her neck. He was tempted to ask, but kept his mouth shut. “What if you don’t have the greenest thumb?”</p>
<p>  “Hmmm,” he said, nodding thoughtfully. “I'd recommend the spider plant.” He hopped over the counter absentmindedly, forgetting that it was bad customer service, and headed down one aisle to the row of potted plants. Pidge followed him, and he pulled a plain terracotta pot off the shelf. Inside was a small green plant, standing shorter than his hand with long, spindly leaves growing in layers up its stalk. She took it from him curiously, and he had to resist not to drop it as her finger grazed his. <em> Get it together, Serrano </em>. “It’s actually really cool. These things last for years, are kinda hard to kill, and they sprout their own babies. It’ll start growing these stems-“ he started pointing at the leaves while she stared calculatingly at it, “with small, mini spider plants on them! Then, you can just break those off and put them in water, then soil, and give them to your friends. Or just hoard spider plants. It’s what my sister Rachel does.”</p>
<p>   Pidge nodded thoughtfully, cracking a small smile, and Lance realized he liked it better than her glaring at him. “I approve of her strategy. Hard to kill, huh?”</p>
<p>  “Just water it once a week and keep it in a semi-sunny spot. You should be just fine.”</p>
<p>  “I’ll take it,” she said, starting to hold the plant a bit closer. Her expression turned doubtful as she started to reach towards her back pocket. “I can pay for it, though. The water thing was chill, really.”</p>
<p>  Lance shook his head. “Take it, I insist. I was reckless, and it would be rude of me to send you out alone without something for your troubles. Besides,” he started to smile, this time a bit more flirtatiously. “I got you to stay longer.”</p>
<p>  Pidge narrowed her eyes, and Lance suddenly wondered if he should take that back. “Right. Yeah. Well, thanks again.” She started to walk out, paused, then turned back. “See you around I guess.”</p>
<p>  “Y-yeah, see you-“ But she had already vanished out the door. He let out a breath, deflating a bit. He’d have to go put the plant on his tab. It was worth it. She’d said, <em> see you around </em>. It for some reason made him feel...good. Glowy. A bit mushy, and not as contrite as he should have been. Alas, it didn’t last forever, as his brother Luis strolled out from the back office, stopping in his tracks when he saw the water stained concrete. “Lance, ¿que hiciste ahora?”</p>
<p>  “¡Nada, nada! Why do you always assume there's a problem?”</p>
<p>  “...You sprayed someone again, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>  “...No!”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>  So Lance’s day was still pretty good. Luis wasn’t too mad, but suggested he take a break after lunch - to quote, “Business was slow enough without giving free showers.”</p>
<p> What a wonderful brother.</p>
<p>  He strolled casually from the corner up Main Street. It was buzzing with energy, although seemingly empty, as the shops and restaurants prepared for the late afternoon onslaught of people getting off work. He waved to the grocers, inhaled the smells from Gloria's bakery, and watched the very tired looking baristas inside the Starbucks.</p>
<p>   He was now sitting on a bench outside the antique store,sipping on a smoothie as he soaked in the sun and the music floating down from the record store. He was texting Hunk every so often, although holding about the details of today’s “incident”.  He just couldn’t bring himself to mention it. Instead, he focused on the quiet, trying to calm his mind. But it kept wandering to a certain pair of intense brown eyes...</p>
<p>   <em> C'mon man, </em> nagged a voice, sounding suspiciously like Luis. <em> Give it a rest. She probably only remembers you as the weirdo in a maroon apron who doused her with water. Seriously, maroon? And who's to say you'll see her again anyways? </em></p>
<p>  <em> Hey, I look good in that apron! </em>But Lance figured the voice wasn't wrong. It was time to carry on with his day. Still...</p>
<p>  Sighing, he dumped his coffee in a nearby trash can, stretching his arms into the air. He was ready to turn back and head towards <em> Los Flores </em>, but it was then he realized in the familiar chorus of sights and sounds, something was...different. </p>
<p>  He turned towards a dark, black brick spot two doors down, his mind piquing with interest as he started to walk closer. There was a sign in red, curvy letters, with a lion’s head on the end, roaring fiercely. A tattoo parlor?</p>
<p>  He practically jogged the rest of the way there, halting as his eyes dropped to the window. Among the signs and knickknacks and ads, there was one, single plant. He couldn't help his face splitting into a grin.</p>
<p> So she <em> wasn't </em> a biker.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There goes part one(yes I did say part one) of this au, hoped you guys liked it! I actually have more ideas planned for this, so I'll update those as I go along.<br/>Shout out to the Plance Conservatory discord who really got me motivated to write again - and the quarantine boredom that gave no excuses for me to actually do it.<br/>Stay safe and stay positive!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>